Unfortunate
by Loreldor
Summary: Scout had a rough past that led him to his new team. His parents abandoned him, he had a nerve breaking diseases, and everything just kept hitting scout. But what if that's just how his life was supposed to go? Fate made him lose everything, and now destiny is killing him, he cant run from himself, but those who cross his path will feel same as him.Only scout has a way to stop fate
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_OC Scout x Spy, This is my first Fanfic, if you do see any mistake tell me and i'll fix them, and whatever people say about this story, i'll finish it to the end._

* * *

Scout had the opportunity to leave his home and do something good for once, after dropping out of high school, getting into fights a lot, and even sneaking out to have "fun". Of course he was only just in his teens when he did all of this, and it's not entirely his fault. Or that was what he wanted to believe.

Scout was blaming himself after his real parents didn't want him anymore, with all the messes he made, the noises, and how he was getting into trouble at school for messing with the other kids, mocking them for how they couldn't meet up to his rank. He knew now that instead of them couldn't meet up to him, it was him that couldn't meet up to them. His family was a bit under poor, which was really poor. They couldn't send him to a school close to his house, so Scout had to walk to school every day, which did good for him, now the position he's in. When Scouts parents found out Scout had a condition, charcot-marie-tooth disease, which made him harder to walk, loss balance, and how he was starting to twitch. His parents kept saying he had no use anymore if he couldn't walk right, but scout seemed to be ashamed of himself, so he kept on running even though it was getting harder that time Scout was only 5. When he was about to turn 6, he heard his parents talking if Scout was really still useful. On his 6th birthday, his parents took him to a adoption center, and never returned.

Scout was around 5 months in the center when he gave up hope, knowing that it was his fault his parents left him for someone else. 10 months in scout fell deadly ill, not feeling the will to live, which was sad to see that to a 5 year old, losing hope at life. Scout couldn't remember his own name after that sickness, mostly because everyone at the center was calling him something different, "shady", "hesslich" by a German man, which he found out it meant ugly. Scout was 7 when he finally got adopted by nana, a woman with 3 daughters and 1 son. Scout did lose hope over time, but it all began at the center. Since no one could remember his birth name, nana called him Aiolos, meaning fast moving in Greek.

Now scout was in a car, going to a place called 2fort to help Redmond side of claiming there piece against his brother blutarch, even though both were dead. But land is still land. And now he was going to be a red. But he only regrets leaving one day before his birthday.  
"Mister car driver man, how much longer till we get there?" Scout asked "Only a few more miles."  
That still didn't answer his question, he didn't know how much time each mile were, nevertheless he didn't know how far a mile was.  
Scout laid his head on the window, seeing a train track in the distance of this dry land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Scout was dropped off near the BLU side of the gate, which was weird because he was a RED. He found out the RED's had damaged their gate due to 'reckless behavior in the battle field'. Now thanks to the red's he might get killed or even worse...Have a conversation with them. He grabbed the gate and walked in, the guy in the car said they weren't battling today since it's their day off. Scout felt someone watching him, and a little shiver went down his spine, off in the distance he heard someone yell. "Zhis is unacceptable, you all... Zhis will embarrass me no matter, i expect you to cover vhile I change, ja?" scout new there was a accent behind the voice, but he couldn't tell which one. The gate was next to the BLU building, which he will invade soon.

The bridge looked as if it had been built a while ago, with no repairs made on it. The water below might have things in it, and scout didn't want to fall in it, nor ever go into it, but he looked at the blueprint of the buildings before he came here, both buildings were exact same, but only one was made of wood (RED) and the other was made of concrete (BLU) and both intelligence was a difficult way to get in.

Scout crossed half of the bridge before he fell, into a bored that was weak that broke off instantly. Scout closed his eyes not wanting to see him fall then covered in who knows the water never came. Nor did him fall 50 ft.

Scout opened his eyes to see a pair of arms around him, the sleeves were blue. He looked up at his savior and found it to be the blu spy. Great, now he had did the one thing he never wanted to do, let a BLU save him.

"Who are you lapin?" the blu spy asked. He does smell of a fresh coat of cigarettes.

"The, new scout... And you are the-"

"The spy for the BLU, RED scout. Mon , vous êtes ... Different puis je m'y attendais"

"Speak English you know! You'd know English right, you were talking it a few moments ago."

"Yes RED scout, I know English as well as French."

They just stood there for a while, then the Frenchman coughed and left. Scout didn't notice how the spy's arm was still around him before, he started getting red for no reason, maybe embarrassed a BLU was holding him, or how he was holding him.

"Oh, by ze way lapin? Don't tell your team about me being on their side, nor about how red you were when I held you." A sly grin washed across the spy's face.

"Umm, hey, my name isn't lapin! And I was not red!"

"Zay whatever you like, but you were, and good day, I wish I could learn more about you, as you do also but to me... Lapin." The spy cloaked himself, going back to his base undetected.

When scout reached his base he walked up to the back room on the first floor where voices were. They seemed to be arguing about something. When scout got into the room it resembled a kitchen, a stove and appliances to the back of the room, while the front had tables, a couch, and also a TV. The walls were grayish, needing to be repainted.

"Ah, bloody hell, what we going to do now? Were all out of booozzee." One of the teammates grabbed him as he fell off the table to the floor. Scout looked into one of their eyes as he stood there smiling, not in a good way to.

"Hey fellas, look who's here" the guy with the hard hat said. Another guy took scouts arm, "YOU WILL NOT BE BABIED HERE, YOU WILL NOT CRY BACK TO YOUR MOMMY, YOU WILL BE A SOLDIER MAGGOT." Scout was guessing that he was the soldier, but he couldn't be sure.

The team was aligned, each going by their class order. The engineer presented himself to scout and was going to show him to everyone.

"Heya scout, did the administrators tell you bout the categories?" Scout shook his head. "Okie, we split them like this, this is soldier and pyro, you three are offensive on the field."

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU TILL YOU PROVE YOU ARE A SOLDIER LIKE ME MAGGOT." Soldier said.

The pyro just mumbled something he couldn't understand.

Engie continued, "Yeah... We kinda never know what he ever says... But continuing, the defensive are, demo, heavy, and me." Demo was still passed out drunk on the table. "Me heavy little man." Heavy held out his hand, scout thought over if he should reach back out to him, so he did,only to get scouts hand all red and throbbing. "Touch Sasha and sandvich, and no more little man." scout will always remember that, and he preferred a pizza anyway...

"Anyway, are supports are, the medic, sniper, and spy." the medic was wearing something which resembled a chief clothing, all he did was tell scout "Vhis vill be erased from your mind, jawohl?" scout nodded his head. The sniper was talking about how much animals he shot when he was at home in the Outback. The spy on the other hand was smoking a cigar, not meeting eye contact with scout. Engie tugged scouts sleeve, "Yeah, that's pretty much it of the other team are practically like this, but different personalities."


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Birthday

chapter 3

Scout was shown to his new room on the 2nd floor of the building, of course in this type of worn out but perfectly in shape building, everyone's room were scattered out. Medic slept near his medical room on the first floor, heavy near the kitchen also on the first floor, pyro by the entrance of the building, engineer slept near by the intelligence room, spy was surprisingly on the third floor in his smoking room,sniper by his post near a window,demo was also near the intelligence, but still a good distance from engie, the soldier was near the main hallway of the second floor. Each room were all the same size/style, enough room for a single bed, dresser, built in closet, and extra room for something big. All except spy's room. His room was huge, that's why he gets the whole 3rd floor to himself, they say its the size of a kings room with a secret passageway to an underground facility. But i never believe in stuff like that... then again this building has a passageway in the sewer to get into the intelligence.

During the night scout heard something coming from the kitchen, and it was loud for it to reach scouts ears. Scout looked out of his room, amazingly, soldier wasn't up or yelling of the noise. Actually, did anyone but scout hear it? It couldn't be possible... But it might. Only one way to find out.

Scout went downstairs to the kitchen, he thought maybe heavy made that sound when getting a midnight snack. Scout found a single note on one of the tables, 'Happy birthday scout, sorry you had to leave before you could spend it with your family. - announcers.' How nice he guessed. He looked at the box under the note. A regular chocolate frosted cake, big enough for one. Guess he should eat it.

Scout opened the cake box, grabbed a fork, then started to stare at it.

The BLU spy was wondering around that night also, looking to see if that new scout was still amazed with the red team. When scout came to the kitchen to get a drink he found scout there, staring at a cake. How hopeless he thought. The RED's have no soul, no life.

"How are you going to eat that cake if you stare at it?" spy said, knowing it was a daring move. The scout was surprised with the BLU spy here, but then quickly focused on what he was thinking before.

"Something troubling you lapin? The team disowned you or something?" spy whispered, making sure no one can hear him.

"Why are you here spy? And no, they aren't the ones who disowned me." scout said back.

"Ah, so someone did disown you," Spy grinned at scout, "I'll ask about that later, so, whats your wish?"

"What?"

"When you have cake red, don't' you make a wish?" The spy was still locking gaze with the scout. Scout never did make a wish before.

"Seems if you are thinking of troubles my scout." Spy moved over to scout and bend down to him. "Scout, if you don't make a wish, i'll make one for you." scout was nervous all of a sudden. Couldn't move, the spy was close to him. Love at first sight is never true to scout. Nor love. Love is not real, scout thought to himself. But it is. And it might be happening right now too...Spy bent down further to meet face to face with scout, spy gently kissed scout for as long as he could. Then disappeared.

"WHAT IN TARNATIONS ARE YOU DOING THIS LATE AT NIGHT SCOUT?" Scout was really startled now, soldier barged in as well as heavy.

"Little man have cake?" Heavy was interested in the cake so scout gave it to him. The RED spy came in as well, as everyone else...

The RED spy looked around and he knew he smelled something odd, something different from RED. Scout looked around to see if the BLU spy was around, he could of sneaked off without anyone noticing, but spy was at the door, almost like guarding it, he still had to be in here.

"Oh, ve have cake? I've never knew." Medic was wearing his lab coat as if he was awake doing something on something else.

"So, what are you guys doing up?" Scout asked his new team.

Spy answered for them, "Well, the storm woke us up, then I went for a midnight cigar and heard the soldier yell. Most importantly, what are you doing here zhis late? And with whom?" Scout knew spy noticed the smell of another cigar in a room, with a hint of BLU. He was a spy after all, he must have good senses, but where did the other spy go?

"You know what spy? I'd like to find out also..." Scout said. The spy was still looking around then gave up after awhile. Heavy finished the cake with the others while medic was yelling at them that cake was not good for there bodys.

"Well, zhis has been an unpleasant surprise, i am taking off" The spy left.

"Ja, listenin to da spy, vill you all clean up zhis mess, I am going to sleep." After the medic left everyone did, it was only scout and the once was cake mess.

Scout looked at the window, not noticing it was downpouring, but it was lighting up a bit. The scout was wondering where the BLU spy went, after all he only had a second before being exposed.

Scout left up to his room frustrated he couldn't find the spy, wanting to tell him something important, the BLU spy uncloaking when the scout left. The RED spy came into the room when it was clear.

"So, I knew something was up Darl." the red spy came up to the BLU, "Darl, if someone you know very well finds out, they will not be happy."

"Ha, like she will ever find out, I am here, she is back at home red."

The RED spy became aggravated, "Listen, even if you do have a choice to leave, it will still burden the new scout finding out that his feelings for you were for an engaged man, it will leave him more hurt than he is! You may not know, but i recommend to leave before things get serious."

"Hmm, I do have a choice," the BLU spy smiled, "but i'm sure I wont leave here anytime soon." The BLU spy walked himself out the building, the other spy followed close,"Oh, I will make sure not to hurt your team anymore as it already is, it will be fun killing that new scout of yours." The RED spy sighed, leaving to go back to his room to smoke again.

The water below echoed off into the night as it pounded on the concrete wall, the blu walking back to his base like as if it was a midnight stroll in a park, not knowing he threatened the one person he didn't ever want to. The night was still up high, the harvest was coming around soon, so they had to leave around a couple of weeks, but that wasn't bothering spy right now. The thing that was troubling the blu as he walked to his room, was how he was going to explain to the scout, how sorry he is. Everyone holds secrets, no one holds secrets like spy, it was his job to hold secrets, but how can he withstand the secrets that will devastate the love struck scout?


End file.
